The Cats out of the bag
by toxic tacoz and GerIta
Summary: Cat deceids to cut the dumb girl act and be her real self but will people stop likeing her or worse will the person she's trying to empress love her or hate her read to find out rated T for some cussing Plz review if you liked it no hate Plz
1. Chapter 1

CAT'S P.O.V.

BEEP…BEEP …BEEP...BEEEEEPPPP

Erggg I hate this stupid alarm. I hate waking up early to. But I have to go to my school Hollywood arts. It's a school for people with talent like singing, acting and dancing. My talent is singing and I guess I can dance pretty well. But I suck at acting at least I act like it. You see I thought people wouldn't like a girl who was smart, cool and talented. So my first day at Hollywood Arts I acted like a ditzy little girl saying random stuff about kitties and doggies and ponies. And I worked people started liking me right away. My friends are Andre,Jade,Beck,Robbie and Tori. But other than the ditzy girl thing I have another secret I was in love with me friend Andre. He sang so well, He was super nice and I think he's really cute.

But he is dating my friend Tori Vega she is prettier than, me skinner than me and way more talented than me. She is perfect and I am stupid little naive cat sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I acted like my real self.

Andre's P.O.V

As I walked into Hollywood arts I looked for my girlfriend Tori Vega. I saw her at he make it shine locker. She looked cute in her black skinny jeans, grey sweater, and grey flats.

"Hey babe" I said to her.

"Hey Andre"

"Heyyy Guys"  
Our friend Cat Valentine walked into Hollywood arts looking pretty she had that pretty red hair. I called her lil' red cuz of her red hair. I used to like her before Tori came to this school. But now I have Tori so the feelings have gone away sort of

Tori's P.O.V

Sometimes I wonder about Cat I mean she's so naive and ditzy. So I'm worried about her being in the real world. I mean so many people could take advantage of her. I mean she's super pretty, she can sing awesome plus she's really nice like come on other than the ditzy thing she is so perfect I get jealous sometimes but then I remember at least I have Andre


	2. what they didnt know

Cats POV

In Sikowitz class all Tori and Andre were doing was making lovey dovey face at each other...well in other words Tori was making "ugly tryna be cute but looked like a monkey face" and Andre looked AMAZEBEANS! Okay maybe I got carried away but still he looked pretty hot. Damn Tori is soo lucky. He is like totes An amazing amazing bf. He buys Tori flowers and all dis lovey shit that I want him 2 buy me,Sometimes I think I could be a better gf than Tori,But oh well. I always feel left out because because all my friend that are girls have bfs but me. Like am I ugly or something? Sometimes I think am so ugly and pathetic,ohh well poor little stupid ugly cat :(

Tori's POV

Cat seemed so sad today. I wonder what's wrong. I mean she's always so happy and cheerful. Me and Andre got our food and and sat down at are usual spots. Robbie was talking to Cat, but she wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. Robbie has like the biggest crush on Cat . It's soo cute. I think I should have a talk about that with Cat later.

Cat's POV

I am soo bored. My depressed mood was over,now I was bored ooo I gotta idea on what to to do,so my brother got me an app where I can put my friends numbers in and I can see there text convos. It's really fun okay lets put Tori's number in and

Tori:Heyy babe

David:hi baby

Wtff?

Tori:r we still gonna hang 2marrow?

David:hell yea i wouldn't miss a day wit mi babe

Tori:awww luv u 3

David:have u broke up wit dat dumbass yet?

Tori:no I don't wanna hurt his feelings

David:Whatever I still luv ya

Tori:kay gtg luv ya bye

OMGG Tori is such a whore. I have to tell...wait I won't tell Andre yet

I have a plan

Andre's POV

I can't wait to see tori tomorrow! I love her so much,she is beautiful talented,nice,amazing and what I love most is that I can trust her with everything and I know she'll be faithful.

"Oh ima gummy bear yes ima gummy bear"

My phone started to play the ringtone I set for cat

"Hello"

"Hey Andre"

"Wus up lil red"

"Can you come over we need to talk"

"Um okay I guess"?

I arrived at cats house.

"Hey Cat what's wrong"

"Andre do you love tori"?

"Yea she is my everything"

"Well you should see this"

Cat's POV

"Are you sure this is real"

"Andre,I am totally sure"

"Man I can't believe this dumb shit I LOVED HER CHEATIN ASS"

"I know a way we can get back at her

**Muwahaha so much de evilness anywho plz no hate. If ya didn't like something pm me and tell me what you think I could change or fix but plz do it nicely I jus really don't want hate And can u guys pm me with ideas of what they can do to get back at Tori the I want u guys to be feel like it part of the story cuz I couldn't do it without mi lovely and handsome followers and favoriters hehe OHONHOHN any who I'm gonna be doin a oneshot fluff so can u plz give me ideas on what show and what to ppl it don't have to be victorious either so PLZ R&R tux luv ya guys**


End file.
